I want you
by Rebilein
Summary: Kai bekommt einen neuen Mitbewohner. Sein Name: Nat. Er ist ziemlich kühl gegenüber Kai und hat nur eins im Sinn. Was das ist? Nun ja, das erfahrt ihr, wenn ihr die FF lest.
1. Act 1

**Halli Hallo, wie geht's denn so?**

  

_Hoi, das reimt sich sogar. *g*_
Also, diese 'Fanfic', wenn man sie so bezeichnen möchte, ist eigentlich ein RPG, den ich zusammen mit meiner Freundin Harukai *haruu knuddl* eröffnet habe. Für die Öffentlichkeit ist er leider nicht zugänglich,darum kam mir die Idee, wie könnten ja alles in einer Fanfic veröffentlichen. Mit ihr zusammen habe ich die folgenden Kapitel geschrieben. Wir fanden es einfacher, in der 'Ich-Form' die Postings zu schreiben und haben deshalb fast ganz auf diese Sternchen-Tätigkeiten verzichtet.
Also, ich wünsch euch jetzt mal viel Spaß beim Lesen. Und schreibt doch einen Kommi, wenn ihr die Kapitel gelesen habt. Haruu und ich würden uns freuen.^^
  

  

  

  

  

  

  

**Titel:** I want you (Secret Love)
  

**Autor 1:** Harukai
  

**Autor 2:** sora151085
  

**Disclaimer:** Kai gehört leider nicht uns. Nat wurde von Haruu erfunden und gehört sozusagen ihr.
  

**Genre:** Shônen-Ai, Lemon, Lime, Romantik, Darcfic
  

**Pairing:** Kai/Nat, Nat/Kai, Nat/Unbekannter (kurz angedeutet)
  

**Inhalt:** Kai bekommt einen neuen Mitbewohner. Sein Name: Nat. Er ist ziemlich kühl gegenüber Kai und hat nur eins im Sinn. Was das ist? Nun ja, das erfahrt ihr, wenn ihr die FF lest. *fg*
  

**Spieler:** Nat = Harukai, Kai = sora151085
  

  

  

  

  

  

  

_Und nun: Viel Spaß beim Lesen. ^^_
  

Harukai und Sora
  

  

  


~~~***~~~

  

  

  

**

I want you (Secret Love)

**
  

  

  

  

  

  

**Nat:**
*geht durch eine lange Straße*
Ich war grad erst neu in der Stadt angekommen und suchte mein Apartment, wo auch immer es war, entschlossen ging ich auf ein Hotel zu und fragte nach der Straße in der meine kleine Wohnung sein sollte.
*ins Hotel geht*
  

  

**Kai:**
Mir war langweilig. Jetzt saß ich schon seit mehreren Stunden hier rum und nichts passierte. Rein gar nichts.
*seufzt*
Mein Apartment war aufgeräumt, alles war sauber. Nur ich hatte keine Beschäftigung. Wie schön..... -.-
*noch mal seufz*
Gemächlich stand ich auf und ging zum Fenster, sah hinaus.
  

  

**Nat:**
Ich bedankte mich bei der Hotelangestellten und ging wieder hinaus, drei Straßen weiter lag das Haus. *seufz*
Wieso musste ich auch unbedingt nach hier kommen?
*Straße entlang geht*
*vorm Haus stehn bleibt*
*Schlüssel raus holt*
Na dann, mal gucken ob der Schlüssel passt ...
*rein steckt und umdreht*
  

  

**Kai:**
Ich hörte wie sich jemand am Schloss meiner Tür zu schaffen machte. Langsam ging ich darauf zu und drehte am Türknauf. Die Tür sprang auf und vor mir stand ein Junge. Und was für einer. Der war süß!! Mit großen Augen starrte ich ihn an.
  

  

**Nat:**
"Hallo.."
Ich hob meine Hand kurz zur Begrüßung und betrat den Raum.
"Ich denk mal, ich bin hier richtig, oder?"
//Was starrt der mich so blöd an? ... Noch nie nen Schwulen gesehen .//
*Tasche in ne Ecke schmeißt*
  

  

**Kai:**
"Ähm ... hi!"
Verdattert blickte ich ihn an. //Sollte heute jemand kommen?// Mein Blick fiel auf den Kalender neben der Kommode. Der heutige Tag war rot eingekreist. Verdammt. Ich hatte das total vergessen. Heute sollte ja mein neuer Mitbewohner kommen.
*sich mit der Hand auf Stirn klatsch*
Ich versuchte mir ein Lächeln abzuringen und streckte ihm die Hand hin.
"Ich bin Kai. Ja, hier bist du richtig."
  

  

**Nat:**
"Nat..", sagte ich kalt, nahm meine Tasche wieder auf und ging in ein freies Zimmer.
*Tasche auf'm Bett abstellt*
*Sachen ausräumt*
//Hmm ... //
  

  

**Kai:**
Ich sah ihm nach. //Der is ja noch kälter als ich....//
*wunder*
*Schultern zuck*
Ich setzte mich wieder aufs Sofa, schloss die Augen. Aus einem der Zimmer drangen Geräusche. Daran musste ich mich erstmal gewöhnen. Schließlich war ich hier die ganze Zeit allein gewesen ...
  

  

**Nat:**
//puh.. ich zieh mich erstmal um, nach der langen Fahrt//
*sein Hemd auszieht*
Kurz sah ich auf die Uhr ... Ich war tatsächlich über 14 Stunden unterwegs gewesen, von Russland bis nach hier. Seufzend legte ich meine Sachen ganz ab, nahm mir ein Handtuch und ging wieder aus dem Zimmer.
//Duschen wird jetzt gut tun ... und danach schlaf ich ne Runde//
*Bad sucht*
  

  

**Kai:**
Es wurde leiser und schließlich verstummten die Geräusche ganz.
Ich musste zugeben, dieser Nat sah nicht schlecht aus. Er hatte eine schmale Figur, sah fast weiblich aus. Irgendwie süß. Nur dass er so kalt war, gefiel mir nicht. Naja, vielleicht taute er mit der Zeit auf...
  

  

**Nat:**
*irgendwo is*
//Wo is dieses scheiß Bad?//
Ich ging wieder aus dem angeblichen Bad und suchte Kai.
Gefunden.
*Kai vorsichtig antippt*
"Wo ist hier das Bad?"
*sich derweil das Handtuch um die Hüften bindet*
  

  

**Kai:**
*aus den Gedanken hoch schreck*
"Wie? Achso .... warte ich zeig's dir ..."
Langsam stand ich auf und ging in Richtung Bad. Nat folgte mir. Ich hoffte, dass er es nicht sah, wie ich rot wurde. So einen makellosen Körper hatte ich noch nie zuvor gesehen.
Schließlich blieb ich vor einer Tür stehen und zeigte darauf. "Hier ist das Bad."
  

  

**Nat:**
Ich ging an ihm vorbei ins Bad und schloss die Tür hinter mir.
*Handtuch ab mach*
*sich unter die Dusche stellt*
//Was für ein Träumer ... *seufz*//
  

  

**Kai:**
*grummel*
Nicht mal bedanken konnte der sich. Da war ich schon so freundlich und zeigte ihm das Bad und er? tse.....
*kopf schüttel*
Das konnte ja was geben.
*sich wieder aufs Sofa setzt*
  

  

**Nat:**
*sich fertig geduscht hat*
Mir die Haare trocken rubbelnd öffnete ich die Tür des Badezimmers und kam heraus. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging ich wieder in mein Zimmer
  

  

**Kai:**
*seufz*
Langsam bekam ich Hunger. Schließlich hatte ich vor fünf Stunden das letzte mal etwas gegessen.
*steht auf*
Vielleicht sollte ich Nat fragen, ob er auch etwas möchte....
*geht zu Nats zimmer*
*klopft an*
"Nat?"
  

  

**Nat:**
*sucht sich grad eine Boxershorts aus dem Schrank*
Ich legte meine Boxershorts schnell beiseite und ging zu Tür, öffnete sie.
"Was..?", fragte ich kühl und schaute Kai dabei fest in die Augen.
Irgendwie hatte er einen komischen Blick drauf mit seinen rot-schimmernden Augen.
  

  

**Kai:**
"Ich wollt dich nur fragen, ob du auch etwas zu essen willst. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass man nach so einer langen Reise ziemlich hungrig sein muss...."
Ohne es zu wollen, funkelte ich ihn böse an. Warum war er nur so kalt?
  

  

**Nat:**
"Nein danke."
Ich schloss die Tür wieder, setzte mich aufs Bett und zog mich an.
Das Einzige was ich wollte war schlafen, mein Hunger konnte warten.
*sich zurück fallen lässt*
*sofort einschläft*
  

  

**Kai:**
Enttäuscht ließ ich den Kopf sinken. Ich wollte eigentlich nur nett zu ihm sein und ihn besser kennenlernen. Aber wenn er nicht wollte, bitte. Ich kann auch so sein.
Ohne ein weiteres Wort, was sowieso nichts gebracht hätte, drehte ich mich um und verschwand in der Küche, machte mir etwas zu essen.
  

  

**Nat:**
Verschlafen öffnete ich meine Augen, draußen schien es schon dunkel zu sein.
*vorsichtig aufsteht*
//Der Schlaf hat gut getan *gähn*//
Ich ging aus meinem Zimmer und blickte mich im Wohnzimmer um.
"Kai?" fragte ich leise, "ich geh etwas raus."
Ich drehte mich um, nahm meinen Mantel und Schlüssel und ging zur Tür.
//... Damit er mir nicht noch die Polizei ruft, wenn ich weg bin ... tze ..//
  

  

**Kai:**
Ich hatte mich wieder auf das Sofa gesetzt und las in einem Buch. "Ist gut."
Ich würdigte ihm keines Blickes und las einfach weiter. Was er konnte, konnte ich schon lange. Aber irgendwie freute es mich, dass er mir Bescheid gesagt hatte. Vielleicht war er doch nicht so übel....
  

  

**Nat:**
*Tür hinter sich schließt*
*aus dem Haus geht*
So, jetzt stand ich hier, wohin? Ich beschloss mich nach einer Bar umzuschauen, Vielleicht fand sich ja etwas. Ich grinste und machte mich auf den Weg.
  

  

**Kai:**
Ich war müde. Das Lesen strengte an. Langsam fielen mir die Augen zu. Ich war schon fast eingeschlafen, als ich mich ganz auf das Sofa legte und mich bequem hin kuschelte.
*einschläft*
*Buch fallen lässt*
  

  

**Nat:**
*vorsichtig Tür aufschließt*
*wieder hinter sich zu macht*
Leise ging ich in die Wohnung, hängte meinen Mantel auf und schaute mich um. Es war stockdunkel. Langsam ging ich auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer zu.
Ich betrachtete die schlafende Person.
//--; Mann, muss das unbequem sein...// Leise schlich ich in mein Zimmer, entledigte mich meiner Sachen bis auf Unterhose und legte mich in mein Bett.
*müde wird*
*einschläft*
  

  

**Kai:**
Plötzlich wurde es schlagartig hell. Dann wieder dunkel und keine fünf sekunden später ertönte ein lautes Krachen.
Erschrocken wachte ich auf und rieb mir die Augen. Wieder blitzte es.
//ach ... is ja nur ein Gewitter....//
*auf die Uhr guck*
Schon so spät?
//Ob Nat schon zurück ist ...?//
Leise stand ich auf, ging zu seinem Zimmer und öffnete leise die Tür. Da lag er, schlafend im Bett. Wieder schloss ich die Tür leise und ging in mein eigenes Zimmer, das neben Nats lag.
*stöhn*
Ich rieb mir meinen Nacken. Er tat weh. Vermutlich war ich komisch auf der Couch gelegen ...
Ohne weiteres Überlegen zog ich mich bis auf die Boxershorts aus und legte mich ins Bett.
*wieder einschläft*
  

  

**Nat:**
*ein Auge öffnet*
//Was wollte der hier ...?//
Ich stand auf, öffnete meine Tür und ging nach nebenan in Kais Zimmer.
Ich schaute auf ihn herunter. //Er sieht süß aus, wenn er schläft ... ich glaub ich sollt ihn mir holen//
*fies grinst*
  

  

**Kai:**
*ruhig weiter schläft*
*nix mehr mitbekommt*
*in Decke kuschel*
*im Schlaf lächel*
  

  

**Nat:**
Ich näherte mich ihm langsam, leckte vorsichtig über seine Lippen, er schmeckte süß. Süß wie die Unschuld ... und die wollte ich ihm nehmen.
*Kai eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht streicht*
So unschuldig... *flüstert*
  

  

**Kai:**
Ich kniff die Augen zusammen. Irgend etwas feuchtes war auf meinen Lippen. Langsam öffnete ich die Augen und sah eine Gestalt über mir.
"Nat? Was machst du hier?"
Verwirrt schaute ich ihn an.
  

  

To be continued ....
  

  

  


~~~***~~~

  

  

  

_Ja, ja, ich bin gemein. Ich weiß *fies grins*_
Aber hier war einfach nur eine verdammt gute Stelle, um jetzt aufzuhören.
Ich hoffe, ihr haltet Haruu und mich jetzt nicht für total verrückt, aber es geht noch weiter.
Habt ihr vielleicht noch ein oder zwei Minuten Zeit, um einen Kommentar zu hinterlassen? Das wäre echt lieb. ^^
  

bye, Haruu und Sora


	2. Act 2

**Halli Hallo, wie geht's denn so?**

  
_Hoi, das reimt sich sogar. *g* Also, diese 'Fanfic', wenn man sie so bezeichnen möchte, ist eigentlich ein RPG, den ich zusammen mit meiner Freundin Harukai *haruu knuddl* eröffnet habe. Für die Öffentlichkeit ist er leider nicht zugänglich, darum kam mir die Idee, wie könnten ja alles in einer Fanfic veröffentlichen. Mit ihr zusammen habe ich die folgenden Kapitel geschrieben. Wir fanden es einfacher, in der 'Ich-Form' die Postings zu schreiben und haben deshalb fast ganz auf diese Sternchen-Tätigkeiten verzichtet. Also, ich wünsch euch jetzt mal viel Spaß beim Lesen. Und schreibt doch einen Kommi, wenn ihr die Kapitel gelesen habt. Haruu und ich würden uns freuen. ^^
_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Titel:_ I want you (Secret Love)   
_Autor 1:_ Harukai   
_Autor 2:_ sora151085   
_Disclaimer:_ Kai gehört leider nicht uns. Nat wurde von Haruu erfunden und gehört sozusagen ihr.   
_Genre:_ Shônen-Ai, Lemon, Lime, Romantik, Darcfic   
_Pairing:_ Kai/Nat, Nat/Kai, Nat/Unbekannter (kurz angedeutet)   
_Inhalt:_ Kai bekommt einen neuen Mitbewohner. Sein Name: Nat. Er ist ziemlich kühl gegenüber Kai und hat nur eins im Sinn. Was das ist? Nun ja, das erfahrt ihr, wenn ihr die FF lest. *fg*   
_Spieler:_ Nat = Harukai, Kai = sora151085   
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Und nun: Viel Spaß beim Lesen. ^^   
Harukai und Sora
_   
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

  
  
  
  


**I want you (Secret Love)**

  
  
  
  
  


**-Act 2-**

  
  
  
**Nat:** "Du bist süß," flüsterte ich kalt, ergriff deine Handgelenke und drückte dich ins Bett. Zärtlich leckte ich wieder über deine Lippen, küsste deinen Hals und deine Brust. Wieder hatte es zugeschlagen, eine unbändige Lust überfiel meinen Körper und ich wusste nicht wirklich was ich machte.   
  
**Kai:** Ich war starr vor Schreck. Konnte mich nicht mehr bewegen. Was machte dieser Junge mit mir? Langsam fand ich wieder in die Realität zurück. "Bitte ... hör auf ..." meine Stimme war leise, aber drohend. Mit einem Ruck hatte ich meine Handgelenke frei und ergriff seine, drückte ihn nun auf das Bett.   
  
**Nat:** Ich lächelte ihn an. "Na, was hast du nun vor?", zischte ich kalt,drehte einmal kurz meine Hände und hielt nun wieder seine Handgelenke fest. Ich beugte mich nach oben, leckte sanft über seinen Hals. "Du hast Angst...", flüsterte ich und lächelte.   
  
**Kai:** *seufz* "Nein. Ich habe keine Angst. Du weißt nicht, wie oft mir das schon passiert ist...." Mein Blick war leer, klärte sich aber gleich wieder. Fragend schaute ich ihn an. "Das willst du nicht wirklich, oder? Was findest du daran, anderen Schmerzen zu bereiten? ist es nicht viel schöner für beide, wenn es ohne Schmerzen von statten geht?"   
  
**Nat:** Mein Lächeln verstummte für kurze Zeit. "Du meinst Liebe, oder?" Ich setzte mich auf. "Tya, zugegeben, du gefällst mir und für mich ist es ganz einfach, was mir gefällt nehm ich mir. Ich weiß nicht was Liebe ist, ich kann mit so etwas nicht umgehen." Ich beendete meinen Satz, blickte ich an, ergriff ihn an den Handgelenken und drückte ihn wieder ins Bett. "... Tut mir leid ... aber du gefällst mir ..."   
  
**Kai:** Ich ließ es geschehen. Schloss die Augen. Wieder machte ich meine Handgelenke los, doch diesmal fasste ich nicht seine Handgelenke an, sondern nahm ihn in den Arm und zog ihn zu mir herunter. Leise flüsterte ich gegen sein Ohr: "Ja ... ich meine Liebe ... und damit umzugehen ist gar nicht so schwer ... das kann man lernen ..." Ich hauchte einen sanften Kuss neben sein Ohr, drückte ihn noch weiter an mich. "Weißt du, ich mag dich ... auch wenn du ziemlich kalt zu mir warst und eigentlich noch immer bist ... Ich war früher mal genauso ..."   
  
**Nat:** Ich riss meine Augen weit auf, was sollte das ganze. *versucht sich aus der umarmung zu befreien* "Du verstehst es nicht ... DU KANNST ES NICHT VERSTEHN!!!!" Ich ergriff zum dritten mal seine Handgelenke, hielt sie diesmal hart fest, sodass er sie nicht mehr befreien konnte. "Ich an deiner Stelle wäre vorsichtig Kai Hiwatari... ich bin nicht so zahm wiedie anderen aus der Abtei, erinnerst du dich nicht ..." Ich zischte die Worte geradezu, versuchte meine Wut zusammen zu halten.   
  
**Kai:** Kurz kniff ich die Augen zusammen. Meine Handgelenke schmerzten. Ich versuchte erst gar nicht, mich zu befreien sondern öffnete die Augen und sah ihn ruhig an. "Wer war damals schon zahm. Du nicht und ich auch nicht. Niemand von uns. Meinst du ich habe vergessen, was sie mit uns gemacht haben? Aber ... wenn ich es wirklich nicht verstehen kann ... dann erkläre es mir doch! Ich möchte dich verstehen, Nat ..."   
  
**Nat:** "Dich ... dich haben sie nur geschlagen und hin und wieder für ihre Zwecke missbraucht. Dich haben sie nicht mit drei Mann bearbeitet, dich in kalte, schwere Eisenfesseln gelegt, auf dir sind sie nicht wie wilde Tiere geritten, DIR HABEN SIE ES NICHT ANGETAN!!!", ich schluckte hart, hielt dich immer noch fest. "Ich will es zurück, ich will das gleiche Gefühl genießen jemanden Schmerzen zuzufügen." Mein Blick loderte grade zu, war kalt und starr auf dich gerichtet, ich weinte nicht. Ich konnte es nicht. Früher hatte ich auch nie geweint, ich wusste nicht was es ist.   
  
**Kai:** Ich schloss kurz die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Das glaubst du? Du glaubst wirklich, du wärst der Einzige gewesen, dem sie das angetan haben?" Ich öffnete wieder meine Augen und sah ihn wissend an. "Ich weiß nicht, ob du dich früher genauso wenig um andere gesorgt hast, wie jetzt. Doch uns allen ging es so wie dir. Allen. Es gab keine Ausnahme. Niemanden haben sie verschont. Dich nicht ... und mich auch nicht. Ich kenne das Gefühl nur zu gut. Und ich weiß, dass du es auch kennst. Wie weh es tut. Meinst du, du fühlst dich besser, wenn du jemandem die gleichen Schmerzen zufügst?" Wieder schüttelte ich leicht den Kopf. "Ich glaube nicht. Du hast angst. Angst davor, Gefühle zu zeigen. Deine Gefühle, die tief in dir sind. Lass sie einmal raus und zwar nicht, indem du jemandenvergewaltigst und Schmerzen bereitest." Ich schaute ihn sanft an und wartete darauf, wie meine ruhigen Worten auf ihn wirkten.   
  
**Nat:** "Pah .... Ich hab nie gelernt, was Liebe ist und ich will es auch nicht lernen ..." Ich drückte ihm einen hartes Kuss auf die Lippen, löste mich wieder von ihm. Ichließ seine Handgelenke los und stand auf. "Mit dir macht es keinen Spaß..." Ich winkte ab, ging zu Tür und verließ das Zimmer.   
  
**Kai:** Schnell stand ich auf. Lief hinter ihm her und hielt ihn am Handgelenk fest, als er auf dem Weg zu seinem Zimmer war. "Du bist stur, weißt du das?" Sanft drückte ich ihn gegen die Wand, ließ meine Hände an seinem Körper entlang gleiten. Meine Lippen trafen seine und ich gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss. Nie zuvor hatte ich gewusst, dass ich so sanft sein konnte. Sachte hob ich eine Hand, fuhr mit ihr über seine Wange.   
  
**Nat:** Mein Blick war kühl und ich lies ihn einfach machen. "Du legst es darauf an das ich dich einfach nehme? ... Das ist dumm. Ich werde nie lieben können. Also versuch erst gar nicht mir so einen Scheiß beizubringen!" Ich schlug seine Hände von meinem Körper, warf ihm einen kalten Blick zu und ging weiter in Richtung Zimmer. "Leg es nicht drauf an!"   
  
**Kai:** Traurig ließ ich den Kopf hängen. "Ich lege es nicht darauf an. Ich wollte dir nur zeigen, wie schön es sein kann, ohne Schmerzen." Schnell drehte ich mich um, ging zurück in mein Zimmer. Das war mir noch nie passiert. Ich hatte mich doch tatsächlich in ihn verliebt! So schnell .... Dabei war er erst ein paar Stunden hier... Ich legte mich wieder in mein Bett, kuschelte mich in die Decke. Schnell schlief ich wieder ein und dachte noch daran, wie es wohl morgen sein würde.   
  
**Nat:** "Idiot," flüsterte ich, dann ging ich in mein Zimmer und legte mich in mein Bett. Ich dachte noch lange über seine Worte nach und darüber, was Liebe ist, wie sie sich wohl anfühlen mochte. Schließlich schlief ich ein, zusammengerollt wie ein Kätzchen.   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Am nächsten Morgen ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
**Kai:** Ich wurde etwa gegen halb zehn am nächsten Morgen wach. Verschlafen stand ich auf und traute mich irgendwie nicht aus meinem Zimmer. Ich hatte Angst, ich könnte auf Nat treffen. Doch dann entschloss ich mich, eine heiße Dusche zu nehmen und etwas zu frühstücken. Also nahm ich mir ein Handtuch und verließ mein Zimmer. Schnell machte ich mich auf den Weg ins Bad.   
  
**Nat:** Verschlafen öffnete ich meine Augen, setzte mich langsam im Bett auf und rieb mir die Augen. =.= was fürn grausamer Abend ... *aufsteht* *sich eine Hotpen raus sucht* *enges Shirt raus sucht* Noch etwas verschlafen zog ich mich an und ging aus meinem Zimmer. *magen knurrt* --; Hunger ... *in Küche tapst* *Was zu Essen macht*   
  
**Kai:** Ich duschte gemütlich, trocknete mich und schlang mir das Handtuch um die Hüften. Zurück in meinem Zimmer zog ich mich an und verspürte plötzlich Hunger. Also ging ich in die Küche, um mir was zum Frühstück zu machen und da stand er: Nat. Leise ging ich auf ihn zu: "Guten Morgen, Nat." Ich hatte nicht vergessen, was in der Nacht vorgefallen war, doch ich wollte das Gespräch nicht darauf lenken. Wenn er mit mir darüber reden wollte, sollte er von alleine kommen. Ich griff nach der Müsli-Schachtel und der Milch und schüttete alles in eine Schüssel. Jetzt fehlte nur noch ein Löffel, den ich aus einer Schublade zog und setzte mich an den Küchentisch um zu essen.   
  
**Nat:** Ohne irgend etwas zu sagen nahm ich mir auch eine Schüssel voll Müsli und setzte mich ebenfalls an den Tisch. Ohne ihn überhaupt zu beachten, leerte ich meine Schüssel, stand auf und stellte sie in die Spülmaschine. *aus der Küche geht* Ich schaute mich im Wohnzimmer um. Was sollte man jetzt machen? Nachdenklich ging ich in mein Zimmer und setzte mich an den kleinen Schreibtisch, zückte Papier und Stifte und fing an irgend etwas vor mich her zu dichten.   
  
**Kai:** Ich konnte über sein Verhalten nur den Kopf schütteln. Was hatte ich ihm schon getan? Gut, ich hatte ihm gestern den Spaß verdorben, doch irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass das nicht alles war. Ich war so in Gedanken versunken, dass ich gar nicht bemerkt hatte, dass meine Müsli-Schüssel bereits leer war. Ich tat es Nat gleich und stellte sie in die Spülmaschine. Dann überlegte ich was ich machen könnte. Einkaufen. Stimmt. Mein Blick fiel in den Kühlschrank. //Hm... ziemlich leer....// Ich beschloss also einkaufen zu gehen. Rein aus Freundlichkeit ging ich zu Nats Zimmer, klopfte an und wartete erst gar nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern öffnete die Tür und steckte den Kopf herein. "Nat, ich geh einkaufen. Soll ich dir irgend etwas bestimmtes mitbringen?"   
  
**Nat:** "Hmm..?" Ich schaute von meinem Blatt auf. "Warte ich komm mit," sagte ich in normalem Tonfall, was bei mir schon freundlich war. Ich stand auf und zog mir schnell meine Stiefel an, zupfte mein Hemd zurecht und band mir meine Bänder ordentlich um die Beine. *wieder zum Tisch geht* Ich zögerte etwas, nahm dann jedoch das Blatt und den Stift und steckte sie in meine Tasche, die ich mir dann über die Schulter warf. "Na dann ..." *seufz* Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging ich an ihm vorbei, geradewegs zur Wohnungstür.   
  
**Kai:** //Wie kann man nur so unfreundlich sein?! Naja, Hauptsache er redet mit mir.....// Ich ergriff meine Schlüssel von der Kommode, schnappte meine Jacke und öffnete die Tür. Ich sah Nat an: "Hier in der Nähe gibt es einen Supermarkt. Vielleicht hast du ihn gestern schon bei deinen Streifzügen bemerkt...." Ich schnappte etwas unsanft seinen Arm und zog ihn aus der Wohnung. Es war mir ehrlich gesagt egal, ob ich ihm weh tat oder nicht. Schließlich war er gestern auch nicht gerade sanft mit mir umgesprungen. Dann schloss ich die Tür ab und ging los.   
  
  
To be continued ....   
  
  


~~~***~~~

  
  
  
_So, das ist nun der zweite Teil. Ich hoffe, er gefällt euch. Der nächste Teil wird vielleicht etwas nachdenklich werden, aber ... was solls ^^ Schreibt ihr uns nen Kommi? Wir würden uns sehr freuen.   
Bye, Haruu und Sora
_


	3. Act 3

**_

Halli Hallo, wie geht's denn so?

_**
  

_Hoi, das reimt sich sogar. *g*_
Also, diese 'Fanfic', wenn man sie so bezeichnen möchte, ist eigentlich ein RPG, den ich zusammen mit meiner Freundin Harukai *haruu knuddl* eröffnet habe. Für die Öffentlichkeit ist er leider nicht zugänglich, darum kam mir die Idee, wie könnten ja alles in einer Fanfic veröffentlichen. Mit ihr zusammen habe ich die folgenden Kapitel geschrieben. Wir fanden es einfacher, in der 'Ich-Form' die Postings zu schreiben und haben deshalb fast ganz auf diese Sternchen-Tätigkeiten verzichtet.
Also, ich wünsch euch jetzt mal viel Spaß beim Lesen. Und schreibt doch einen Kommi, wenn ihr die Kapitel gelesen habt. Haruu und ich würden uns freuen.^^
  

  

  

  

  

  

  

**Titel:** I want you (Secret Love)
  

**Autor 1:** Harukai
  

**Autor 2:** sora151085
  

**Disclaimer:** Kai gehört leider nicht uns. Nat wurde von Haruu erfunden und gehört sozusagen ihr.
  

**Genre:** Shônen-Ai, Lemon, Lime, Romantik, Darcfic
  

**Pairing:** Kai/Nat, Nat/Kai, Nat/Unbekannter (kurz angedeutet)
  

**Inhalt:** Kai bekommt einen neuen Mitbewohner. Sein Name: Nat. Er ist ziemlich kühl gegenüber Kai und hat nur eins im Sinn. Was das ist? Nun ja, das erfahrt ihr, wenn ihr die FF lest. *fg*
  

**Spieler:** Nat = Harukai, Kai = sora151085
  

  

  

_Und nun: Viel Spaß beim Lesen. ^^_
  

Harukai und Sora
  

  


~~~***~~~

  

  

**

I want you (Secret Love)

**
  

  

  

  

**

-Act 3-

**
  

  

**Nat:**
v.v"
"Oh man..."
Seufzend ging ich dir hinterher, schaute mir die Stadt genau an. Gestern abend war es ja dunkel gewesen und auf der Suche nach einer Schwulenbar wurde ich schnell fündig.
Während der Zeit in der wir zum Supermarkt gingen schwebten meine Gedanken bei meinem Gedicht, ja, schon ein merkwürdiges Hobby, aber ich konnte all meine kranken Gedanken aufschreiben und sammeln. Dies Gedicht schrieb ich über früher, Die alten Gedanken kehrten zurück, als ich gestern über die Qualen in der Abtei redete, es war wirklich grausam gewesen und irgendwie, wollte ich es keinem anderen wünschen. Aber warum wollte ich dann ihn, mein Blick wanderte zu Kai.
*seufz*
  

  

**Kai:**
Ich vernahm ein leises Seufzen neben mir und sah Nat an.
"Alles ok?" Besorgt blickte ich in seine Augen.
  

  

**Nat:**
"Was? ... Ja, alles okay", sagte ich knapp und ging schneller auf den Supermarkt zu, der vor uns auftauchte.
  

  

**Kai:**
Ich lief ihm hinterher und hielt ihn sanft am Handgelenk fest.
"Ich glaube dir nicht." Immer noch hielt ich sein Handgelenk sanft fest.
"Ich weiß, dass es gestern nicht nach deinen Wünschen gelaufen ist, aber ich will dir sagen, dass ich keinen Streit mit dir möchte. Du kannst mir doch sagen, wenn was nicht stimmt."
Ich packte sein Handgelenk fester.
"Und wehe du reißt dich jetzt los und bist wieder so unfreundlich. Das lass ich nicht durch gehen. Ich lass dich erst los, wenn du mir sagst, was mit dir los ist."
  

  

**Nat:**
Ich riss mich trotzdem los, rannte jedoch nicht weg, sondern nahm meinen Rucksack ab, holte das Blatt Papier heraus und hielt es ihm hin.
  

_

~ Nacht geht still,

_

erst schweigt alles

doch plötzlich schrill,

ein Schrei.

  


Aus meiner Kehle wich er,

verstummte wieder in der Nacht

lüstelde Augen, kalt und leer

Schmerz durchflutet meinen Körper

  


Warlose und ungehaltene Bewegungen,

stoßen in meinen Körper

Rammt in mir ihre Erregungen

mein Körper zittert.

  


Kalt sind die fesseln um mich

harte Schläge,sie schlagen zu

Alles dunkel kein Licht

sie sind Blind vor Lust

  


Unerträglicher Schmerz,

und die frage Warum

zerreißen mir mein Herz,

sagen nicht was es ist.

  


Lernte man nie was es ist,

nur Schmerz lernten sie mich

nicht das Gefühl was mich zerfrisst

verweigern ES.

  


Möchte es zeigen, dem, ihm

doch meine Angst der Vergangenheit,

sie lässt....

  

Hier hörte das Gedicht auf und ich sah ihn weiterhin durchdringend an, beobachtete jede Bewegung seiner Augen.
  

  

**Kai:**
Wortlos nahm ich das Blatt und las. Zweimal, dreimal glitten meine Augen über die Wörter, aus denen all sein Schmerz sich wieder spiegelt. Mit traurigen Augen sah ich ihn an, wiederholte die letzten drei Zeilen: "Möchte es zeigen, dem, ihm doch meine Angst der Vergangenheit, sie lässt ... was lässt sie?"
  

  

**Nat:**
"..lässt meine Gedanken ziehn, macht was ich nicht will. Werd missbraucht von meinem Sinn, der getrübt von Einsamkeit, bringt mich zu Grenze jenem hin, wo Liebe nur versagt."
Ich schaute zur Seite, nahm ihm den Zettel aus der Hand und steckte ihn wieder weg. *wieder weiter geht*
Jetzt wusste er worüber ich dachte.
  

  

**Kai:**
Ich sah ihn immer noch traurig an. Jetzt wusste ich was mit ihm los war. Er war einsam, von allem missbraucht. Hatte kein Vertrauen mehr. Langsam lief ich hinter ihm her. Als ich ihn eingeholt hatte, sagte ich leise: "Ich weiß wie du fühlst. Mir ging es nicht anders...."
Wir hatten den Supermarkt erreicht und ohne ein weiteres Wort ging ich hinein.
  

  

**Nat:**
Ich folgte dir in den Supermarkt, schlenderte an den Warenreihen vorbei und holte mir schließlich eine Packung Zigaretten, bezahlte und wartete vor dem Supermarkt auf dich.
*sich eine Zigarette nimmt*
Ich kramte mein Feuerzeug aus meiner Tasche, das würde jetzt gut tun, seufzend lehnte ich mich an eine Mauer.
Ich hob das Feuerzeug und zündete die Zigarette an.
Meine Augen schließend nahm ich einen tiefen Zug und blies den Qualm wieder aus.
  

  

**Kai:**
Ich hatte schließlich alle Dinge, die wir brauchten, bezahlte und ging wieder hinaus. Suchend blickte ich mich um und fand ihn an einer Mauer lehnend, mit einer Zigarette im Mund. //bitte???!!//
Schnell lief ich auf ihn zu, stellte die Tüten ab und nahm ihm die Zigarette weg. "Willst du deine Gesundheit einfach so weg werfen?" Böse funkelte ich ihn an.
  

  

**Nat:**
Ich pustete ihm den Qualm entgegen.
"Was geht dich das an?!"
Ich stieß mich von der Wand ab, nahm die Tüte die du auf dem Boden abgestellt hattest und ging voraus, zurück zum Apartment.
  

  

**Kai:**
Wütend wedelte ich mit einer Hand vor meinem Gesicht den Rauch weg. Die Zigarette, die ich ihm abgenommen hatte, warf ich auf den Boden und trat sie aus. Dann nahm ich die andere Tüte und folgte ihm.
"Was es mich angeht?" fragte ich, als ich ihn eingeholt hatte. "Auch wenn dus nicht glaubst, ich mach mir Sorgen um dich." Ich blickte ihn an, hoffte auf irgendeine Regung in seinem Gesicht.
  

  

**Nat:**
"Ach...!", sagte ich kühl und würdigte dich keines Blickes.
Vor dem Haus, stellte ich die Tüte ab, nahm den Schlüssel heraus und schloss die Tür auf.
*Tüte nehm*
*in Wohnung geht*
Ich ging in die Küche und stellte die Tüte ab, dann ging ich in mein Zimmer, setzte mich wieder an den Schreibtisch und kramte das Blatt Papier aus dem Rucksack.
Wütend zerriss ich es und warf es in den Mülleimer.
  

  

**Kai:**
Ich seufzte, ließ den Kopf hängen und folgte ihm langsam. Ich sah ihn gerade noch in seinem Zimmer verschwinden, als ich die Wohnung betrat. *wieder seufz* Ich ging in die Küche, räumte die Lebensmittel ein und ging dann in mein Zimmer. Drehte laute Musik auf und schmiss mich auf mein Bett. In diesem Moment war es mir egal, ob es jemanden störte.
  

  

**Nat:**
Ich verzog das Gesicht, bei dem Krach konnte man unmöglich etwas ähnliches wie ein Gedicht schreiben. Entschlossen stand ich auf, ging aus meinem Zimmer und klopfte laut gegen seine Tür.
  

  

**Kai:**
Ich hörte ein Klopfen und konnte mir schon denken, wer es war. Langsam stand ich auf und riss die Tür auf. Leicht säuerlich sah ich dich an. "Was ist?!" Mein Ton war unfreundlich.
  

  

**Nat:**
Ich guckte dich erstmal etwas komisch an, weil ich so einen Tonfall von dir noch nicht gewöhnt war, dann jedoch fasste ich mich wieder und deutete auf deine Musikanlage.
"Kannst du die Leiser drehn,", ich überlegte kurz, rang mich dann doch noch dazu etwas freundlicher zu sein "...bitte", ich schaute dich etwas genervt an, da ich nun wirklich nicht bei so einem Lärm schreiben konnte und weil es nervte.
  

  

**Kai:**
"Warum sollte ich? Du nimmst doch auch keine Rücksicht auf mich." Beinahe hätte ich ihm die Tür vor der Nase zugeknallt, doch ich hielt mich zurück. Ich wunderte mich etwas. Hatte er wirklich 'Bitte' gesagt? Ich schaute ihn einen Moment an. Dann senkte ich den Kopf. "Tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht so anbrüllen." Ich ging von der Tür weg, ließ sie aber offen und drehte die Lautstärke runter.
  

  

**Nat:**
Ohne zu fragen betrat ich sein Zimmer und schaute mich um. Es war ordentlich und sauber, gestern Abend war es zu dunkel gewesen, um das zu sehn.
Leise seufzend setzte ich mich auf sein Bett und beobachtete jede seiner Bewegungen, erst jetzt fiel mir auf, wie muskulös er eigentlich war, mir kamen Zweifel, dass er letzte Nacht seine ganze Kraft eingesetzt hatte, als er sich aus meinen Griffen befreite.
  

  

**Kai:**
Ich zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, als ich sah wie er sich auf mein Bett setzte. Ich drehte die Musik noch weiter herunter, ging zur Tür und schloss sie. Dann erst setzte ich mich neben ihn.
Fragend schaute ich ihn an. Ich wusste ja nicht, was er hier wollte. Er hatte ja nichts gesagt, seitdem ich ihn so angebrüllt hatte, was mir wirklich leid tat.
  

  

**Nat:**
Vorsichtig beugte ich mich zu ihm herüber, kam seinem Gesicht Zentimeter um Zentimeter näher.
"Warum hast du keine Angst ...?", fragte ich, weiter in dieser Position verharrend und ihm tief in die Augen schauend.
  

  

**Kai:**
Ich schaute ihm genauso tief in die Augen. Sie waren wunderschön, fiel mir auf. Freundlich lächelte ich. "Ich weiß es nicht." Langsam ließ ich mich zurück fallen, verschränkte die Arme hinter den Kopf und sah ihn weiter an. "Vielleicht, weil ich dir vertraue..."
  

  

**Nat:**
"Das würde ich an deiner Stelle lassen, ich kann mir selbst ja nicht mal richtig vertrauen ...", betrübt blickte ich auf den Boden, wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte. Schließlich stand ich auf und ging zur Tür, öffnete sie, blickte jedoch kurz zurück, bevor ich raus ging und wieder in meinem zimmer verschwand.
  

  

**Kai:**
Betrübt sah ich ihm nach. Ich wollte gerne, dass er noch länger bei mir blieb, aber ich konnte ihn schließlich nicht zwingen. Trotzdem hatte ich schon einen kleinen Erfolg erzielt. Er hatte mir mit diesem Gedicht einen kleinen Einblick auf seine Seele gegeben. Ich glaubte ihn jetzt besser zu verstehen und trotzdem war noch alles viel zu verwirrend. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, wollte diese wirren Gedanken los werden. Ich schloss die Augen, lauschte der Musik. Zu gerne hätte ich jetzt gewusst, was er drüben machte, aber ich wollte ihn jetzt lieber alleine lassen.
  

  

**Nat:**
Seufzend legte ich mich auf mein Bett und schloss die Augen. Nicht lange und ich döste vor mich hin, dachte nach, warum ich eigentlich nicht ganz normal sein konnte.
Vielleicht hatte er ja recht gehabt, Liebe kann man vielleicht erlernen ... Schließlich versank ich ganz ins Land der Träume, ein Bein angewinkelt, das andere gestreckt auf dem Bauch liegend, quer über dem Bett.
  

  

**Kai:**
Oh man ... das hält man ja im Kopf nicht aus ..... Mir war langweilig ... Ich musste jetzt irgend etwas tun. Suchend schaute ich mich im Zimmer um, blieb am Bücherregal hängen. Dort standen viele Bücher, einige hatte ich schon zig-mal gelesen, andere waren noch in ihrer Original-Verpackung. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, ich konnte jetzt nicht lesen. Naja, vielleicht lief ja irgend etwas gutes im Fernsehen. Also stand ich auf, schaltete die Stereoanlage aus und verließ mein Zimmer. Im Wohnzimmer stellte ich den Fernseher an und zappte durch die Kanäle.
  

  

**Nat:**
"Nein ... nicht ... lass mich ..... hilfe ...", meine Augen fest zugekniffen und meine Beine angezogen lag ich auf dem Bett, gequält von einem Alptraum warf ich meinen Kopf hin und her, ich wollte aufwachen doch es ging nicht, irgend jemand flüsterte in meinem Kopf, das ich nur ein Spielzeug war und noch immer bin, und dann erschien sein Gesicht. Ich wollte, dass es aufhörte.
"Nein ... lasst mich ...", Tränen rannen über mein Gesicht, benetzten meine Wangen mit glasigen Schleiern, immer wieder wimmerte ich leise, das es aufhören sollte.
  

  

To be continued ....
  

  


~~~***~~~

  

  

_Das dritte Kapitel ist fertig. Was wohl mit Nat ist? Tja .... das erfahrt ihr erst im nächsten Kapitel *fg*_
Schreibt doch bitte einen Kommi, ja? Würden uns sehr freuen.
  

Bye, Haruu und Sora


End file.
